


Lips

by Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut



Series: Casual Love [8]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut/pseuds/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut
Summary: Rick’s lips were Drew’s favorite part of his body. He loved every part of Rick’s body, but something about his lips just satisfied Drew to no end. They were what he most looked forward to after a long day.





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluff.
> 
> \-------
> 
> But also this was a really cute premise and imma do a Malec one like this too.

\-------

“He-mmrph!” Rick’s sentence was cut off by Drew smashing their lips together.

Not that he minded.

He pulled Drew closer, earning moans of pleasure as Drew’s medical bag thudded to the floor. Teeth dragged against his own as Drew pushed him against the wall.

“Rough day?” Rick murmured when Drew broke contact for air.

“Definitely.” Drew brushes his fingers across his lover’s lips, marvelling in the feel. They just felt so _good_. Drew traced their borders, moving his fingers as the soft smile that appeared on Rick’s face changed them.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe. I do want to get into bed though.”

“You always want to get into bed, Drew.” Rick kisses Drew’s nose, chuckling as he snorts.

“Just get in bed with me.” Rick’s chuckles trail down the hallway as Drew drags him into their bedroom by the waist.

\-------

Drew sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his husband. He was just so perfect, and Drew definitely didn’t take enough time to appreciate it. 

Rick leans across the bed, gently grazing his lips against Drew’s. 

“You just going to sit there and stare?”

“I wish I could, forever.” Drew leans closer to Rick, pressing their foreheads together as a flush appears on Rick’s cheeks. Their lips meet again, as Drew’s tongue finds its way into Rick’s mouth, flicking against the the roof of his mouth, driving shivers down his spine. 

“You’re so sappy.”

“You’re so pretty.” Rick puts his head in his hands, but it isn’t enough to hide the red coloring his face, provoking giggles from Drew.

“You. Are. So. So. Pretty.” Each word earned a kiss to a different spot. Temple, eyelid, nose, cheek, and finally, lips. 

Rick knew that Drew had an utter fascination with his lips. He thought it was cute, to be perfectly honest. It didn’t take much work to get what he wanted. All he had to do was pout, and Drew melted.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened today?” Rick ran his hands against Drew’s side as Drew’s head met his chest.

“Don’t wanna. Just wanna kiss you.” Drew’s muffled request lit up Rick’s face despite himself. Kissing Drew was one of Rick’s favorite things to do, even if Drew seemed to like it much, much more. If Drew could only do one thing for the rest of his life, it’d be kissing Rick.

“Fineee.” Rick’s whines did nothing to deter Drew from removing his shirt, or marking his chest with sloppy kisses. Rick forces Drew’s head back enough to reach his lips, dragging his tongue across them, but not allowing them to make contact.

“Rick, stop.” Drew groaned. He knew Rick was teasing him, and he hated it. He wanted it easy, for once.

“You’re so whiny today. Are you sure you don’t want to talk?”

“Very sure.” Rick leans away, prompting more groans.

“Drew. What is wrong? Talk to me. Or no kisses.”

“No fair!” Drew glowered at Rick, knowing he wasn’t going to win this battle.

“Yes fair. Spill it.”

\-------

“I just...ached for them. They reminded me so much of us. It was so unfair.”

There had been a lesbian couple at his job today. One had to go into surgery, coincidentally for a leg amputation. But she hadn’t made it out.

“I know.” Rick’s lips found their way into Drew’s shoulder blade, making their way up his neck, across his jawline, to grace his once more. Drew visibly relaxed, muscles losing their tension.

“But I’m not going anywhere, Drew. The only place I ever want to be is right here, with you.”

“And yet, somehow, I’m the sappy one.”

Keep talking like that, and I’m not gonna kiss you again.”

“That’s not funny.” Drew’s grin said otherwise, as he turned to face his too good to be true husband.

“I love you.” Drew doesn’t let Rick answer, opting instead for kissing him deep into the night.


End file.
